VC-10: Miscalculations
by T'Spock
Summary: Sequel to Ko-te'kru Rising. The serotonin is having a bizarre affect on Spock causing him to become more human-like, as a result, he makes a series of miscalculations that puts Nyota in the hands of the Orions. Spock/Nyota Sulu, T'Pau, Sarek, McCoy
1. Chapter 1

Miscalculations (VC-10)

Sources:

Star Trek 2009

Star Trek Enterprise: Dead stop

Chapter 1

Nyota was nervous returning to earth. She was now the Ko-te'kru of Vulcan and she was required to wear the royal robes as Spock did when they traveled. The children were allowed to wear street clothing. Surak elected to wear his high council uniform. Rather than walk through the transport station, Spock had arranged for private hover craft that met them at the transport.

Before they could move on to enjoy their vacation, they had the obligatory Vulcan Embassy Ball. It was an odd concept, because most Vulcans did not dance, but Spock and Sarek did and so they had arranged it to introduce their wives.

Sarek was now the minister of inter-planetary affairs. He served over the diplomats and the region ministers of the colonies and Vulcan protectorates. Representatives from

T'Pau did not appreciate such events; she volunteered to stay with the children. The family stayed at the suites in the Vulcan Embassy. So it was convenient for Nyota to check on the children. Nyota had also recruited a teacher form the I'fa school to travel with them for the summer. She made it clear that there was to be no contact with the Sa-te'kru. Nyota had her fill of desperate women.

For the evening, Nyota wore her coronation gown and royal robes. She felt silly, but she thought Spock looked sexy in his regalia. M'Umbha had elected to wear a more contemporary evening gown in black and as usual, she looked beautiful.

Janice and McCoy were staying at the home on Telegraph Hill and they would join them as well as their friends from Starfleet and the Enterprise. The Starfleet crowd arrived early to get a glimpse of Nyota. However, it was customary to arrive later. Spock had arranged a smaller ballroom for the after party where the real dancing would take place. This ball would entail speeches from dignitaries and a waltz featuring Nyota and Spock.

The crowd buzzed with excitement. Nyota was nervous; she wanted a chance to have an event with no issues for once. The Starfleet wind ensemble began to play.

Spock extended the Ozh'esta and Nyota stepped up and extended her fingers. They were flanked by eight New Vulcan Guards and Primus brought up the rear. Nyota was in full regalia with her coronation gown, tiara and royal robes. Her hand trembled as she walked into the room.

Janice, McCoy, Sulu and Pavel were smiling at her. Commander Puri and Captain Becker and a few other folks from the Xenolinguistics Department were there. She relaxed a bit. T'Pring and Stonn were there. She fought back a smile. They were still hopeful.

Administrator Sural announced their entry.

Nyota and Spock led the procession, followed by Sarek and M'Umbha and a few other Vulcan diplomats and Ministers. They formed a receiving line. There was a constant bottleneck as dignitaries from the other Federation planets stopped to great Nyota and test her language skills. It was well known that she was knowledgeable in several Federation languages. The language of the founders were her strongest, along with Klingon and the Rihan, the Romulan language. She had kept up her studies over the year and had learned Rigelian and Trillius as well.

She was a little disturbed when she met the Tellarite Ambassador Gral, who reminded her of Ska'laar. He held her hand a bit too long and he was leering at her. Spock had intervened and he moved on.

There were several speeches form out-world dignitaries. Spock introduced Inter-planetary Minister Sarek, who he hoped would be the new Prime Minister. They had there waltz and Sarek and M'Umbha joined them on the dance floor along with a few other dignitaries and their spouses. Then the ball ended. Spock thanks the guest and they began to file out.

Spock and Nyota quickly returned to their suite and Nyota kissed the kids and she changed into a less restrictive gown. Nyota had picked this gown and Spock had not seen it. It was a slinky gown that showed off her enhanced cleavage that she acquired with thanks to her pregnancies. Spock stared at her breast and he left the room for a few minutes.

When he returned, he had changed into his silk robes that were shorter and had and more modern cut. He was also a bit flushed.

"Are you well a'dun. Is my dress not suitable?"

"Nyota." He spoke in a whisper. "I find your dress quite suitable."

_Thank you a'don ._ She said.

He kissed her. He was breathing heavily.

"Spock… our guests?"

He backed up slowly, his face flushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They went down to the party. Spock was dressed in hip length silk robes, with gold silk trim. Nyota had on the ivory silk satin dress. Nyota was still followed by the eight guards.

The music was quite different than the formal event. The band played a variety of jazz and contemporary tunes. Nyota was surprised to see a number of the dignitaries who had been at the formal ball. They were there dancing. There were also Vulcans who sat on the side eating and watching the others dance. Sarek and M'Umbha were in an embrace on the dance floor.

Nyota and Spock greeted their friends from Starfleet.

"That is a lovely ring Lieutenant, uhm, Ko-tek'kru? Chekov said.

"Just call me Nyota. This is an informal setting and we are friends. Pavel." She replied.

"Your dress is nice too, Nyota." Sulu said.

He couldn't help himself. It hugged her every curve and revealed her ample cleavage. He knew Spock was jealous, but she was so sexy. She had gained a few pounds in all the right places and her figure was more womanly. Sulu struggled to pull his head together.

It didn't take telepathic ability for Spock to know that Sulu was attracted to Nyota. They had dated briefly at the academy. Sulu belived that Nyota was too aloof and frigid. She lacked the spontaneity that he desired. It was ironic that they aspect of Nyota's nature that turned off Sulu, intrigued James Kirk. He saw her as a challenge. He wanted to break her resolve to wait for marriage.

Spock had found Nyota's restraint refreshing. He knew that she was attracted to him, but she had the discipline to wait until she finished the academy to move forward with their relationship. When they were on the Enterprise, she responded eagerly to his proposal.

In the years of marriage, that had grown together as lovers. Nyota developed an outward sensuality that now drew Sulu back to her. He would not act on his feelings, he and Spock had forged a friendship, but the longing was still there.

"May I dance with the ko-te'kru?" McCoy asked Spock.

Spock nodded.

"No back slapping." McCoy said over his shoulder with a chuckle.

They glided out onto the floor and McCoy kept up a steady two-step.

"Well, now. That is some guy you got there. I can't believe he gave me a house." McCoy said.

"Spock knows you like to fish and play in the sun, but he wanted to give you a vacation spot. You already have the cabins. He wanted to give something different." She replied

"I love that guy." McCoy said.

"Yeah, he is back to normal."

"Spock can be a scary guy. He has some interesting talents" McCoy said.

"Nyota, I take responsibility for the change. I told Spock that he had to make sure his enemies realized that he would not tolerate threats. He took it to heart."

"I am glad he did. I learned my lesson as well. I should never have gone onto the Fosh-tor when I was pregnant. I thought Spock was just being over-protective. I guess I was trying to teach him a lesson and I learned one myself." She replied.

"I bet you did."

"McCoy, we need to talk, but it can't be here. Something weird is going on with men."

"Okay. Doll, let's talk when we get to Seattle"

The song ended and they returned to the side. As the night went on, Nyota danced with all of her old friends, Spock danced with Janice, a few Enterprise crew members, and some academy faculty. Women were waiting for a turn to dance with him. Surprisingly, Spock had pretty good rhythm.

"Spock is a good dancer Nyota, have you been showing him some moves?" Sulu asked.

"No, he told me his cousins on his mother's side taught him in Seattle when he was a teenager." Nyota replied.

"I have cousins up there too. I guess I should check in with them next week."

"I didn't know you were going to Seattle next week." She said.

"Yes, I have a spread just outside Seattle on Lake Sammamish. I told Spock to bring your family out for a barbeque."

"You know Spock is a vegetarian, right?" She looked inquisitive.

"Nyota, I am Japanese, we can barbecue a boot and make it taste good."

"As long as it isn't leather, he will probably eat it." They laughed.

The song ended and the women on the side of the dance floor looked sad, when Spock made his way back to Nyota.

"K'diwa, the last dance is for you." Spock said.

"You are a really good dancer, Captain Spock." Sulu said.

"Rhythm is a physical response to mathematical beats." Spock replied.

"I see.' Sulu chuckled. He was also excellent in math and he was at the top of his class in physics, but he was a lousy dancer.

Spock took Nyota's hand and pulled her out on the dance floor. An old twentieth-first century reggae song began to play. It was Affairs of the Heart, by Damian Marley. Nyota used to play it often in her dorm room when she was getting ready to meet Spock at an event or on campus. Nyota looked over at the bandstand and Sulu was there holding his Padd transmitting to a speaker, with a smirk on his lips. He wanted to test out Spock's theory.

Nyota easily lapsed into traditional Kenyan dance moves. She swung her hips from side to side. She began to move her hips before him, Spock had started to dance, but he stopped to watch her. It was as if Nyota was dancing to the two distinct rhythms at the same time. She would sway from side to side and complete intricate movements with her hips at the same time. Her dress clung to her body, revealing her every move.

The Tellarite Ambassador Gral had been talking to Sarek for fifteen minutes. He actually stopped talking to watch Nyota. He wiped his mouth with his hand and sighed. He wanted Nyota. Ska'laar had been right. She was desirable and as Spock's ko-te'kru she would fetch millions of credits at the Orion Slave Market. She would have to be trained and he was more than willing to train her. He had devices which could compel the most headstrong female to submit to his every desire. He smirked and signaled for his assistant.

Sarek turned and saw Nyota dancing. M'Ubha placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. She took his hand and led him on the dance floor and began doing the traditional Kenyan movements as well. Sarek was clueless. He just nodded his head and watched M'Umbha. He could feel the heat rising in his core.

The Tellarite Ambassador Gral leered at M'Umbha. He would keep her for his pet and sell the ko-te'kru.

"Were the chocolates delivered to the Spock's room?" He asked. The aide nodded. Tellarite Ambassador Gral rubbed his beard and pulled another glass of wine from the server's tray and drank it. He had a score to settle with Spock for his brother Ska'laar.

A few other couples moved out on the dance floor to dance.

Sulu and McCoy chuckled at Sarek's response. Commander Puri joined them. He was curious to see what Spock would do as well.

"I think he is calculating." Sulu said with a laugh. "He told me that dancing is a physical response to mathematical beats." He chuckled and looked at Commander Puri. "These rhythms are pretty complex."

Spock watched Nyota and he began to sway to the music. He moved his feet and stepped from side to side, his shoulders bobbed back and forth from back to front.

"Ah… ah! He is getting it." Puri said. "My man, Spock!" He laughed.

Spock started to swing his shoulders to match his steps and continued to bob his head. He reached for Nyota's hand and pulled her closer. He gyrated his hips and rolled his shoulders. Nyota laughed and threw back her head. She matched his movements and then shimmied for him.

"Wow!" Sulu said. He had dated Nyota twice, but he gave up because he thought she was a cold fish.

McCoy said, "Wow, Indeed."

Nyota was always like a kid sister to him, but he realized at that moment that she had matured into a very sexy woman. This was no doubt a result of Spock's voracious sex drive.

McCoy began to understand why Spock thought Nyota was perceived as a fertility symbol to Vulcan men and why he rarely allowed Nyota to go out unattended. Spock worked from home, because he didn't trust the Vulcan guards alone with her. He wondered if the decalithium was having some other effect on her body. She was almost like an Orion female.

Spock placed his hands on Nyota's waist and they continued to sway back and forth to the song until it ended. Spock kissed her forehead and then he took her back to the edge of the dance floor. Nyota's dress and the dancing had affected him. He was noticeably flushed. He struggled to gain control of his breathing.

"Whew." Commander Puri exhaled. "I see why he waited for three years for her."

Sulu shook his head and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Well, Captain Spock. I guess you were right. Maybe you can show me how your technique works next week. There are a few clubs in Bellevue we can hit." Sulu said.

Nyota had not been to a club in years. She looked at Spock.

"I will demonstrate the process next week, Commander." Spock replied. "You will have ample time to practice what you learn."

Spock turned and looked at Nyota, his eyes were on fire. She smiled at him and caressed his arm.

"I believe we must retire. Thank you for attending gentlemen." He bowed.

He stretched out the Ozh'esta. "Nyota, please attend."

They walked away.

"Captain Spock is an officer and a gentleman." Sulu said. "He has the hottest wife in the room, but he still maintains his cool.

"What do you want to bet they don't get any sleep tonight?" Puri said with a smile.

"I don't think they will make it passed the elevators." McCoy chortled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spock pushed the button on the elevators. He pushed nine instead of eight.

"Spock, T'Pau and the children are on eight."

"Yes, we will stay on nine tonight. It is more appropriate."

"Why." She asked as they entered the elevator.

"We will need the privacy. I want to make love to my queen."

Spock pulled Nyota into his arms and kissed her. He pressed his lips against hers thrusting his tongue in and out. His hands rubbed her rear-end and hips that she had used to cast a spell on him that evening. The silky fabric of her dress felt enjoyable in his hands, and yet he wanted to rip the dress from her body.

The elevator stopped. Spock backed away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as two embassy guess boarded. He and Nyota were breathing heavily. Nyota's hair had been swept up in a twist, now tendrils hung about her face and neck. The elevator stopped again. The guest disembarked. The man looked back at Nyota. Spock stepped forward and he averted his eyes and walked down the hall with his companion.

Spock began to advance toward Nyota when the elevator stopped again. It was the eighth floor.

"I just want to check on the children. I will be right up."

"No." Spock put his arm across the door and blocked her way.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall of the elevator. The alarm bell sounded. Spock ignored it and began kissing Nyota again. She laughed and reached down and pressed the button.

"You are going to wake the children, and then what will you do? A'dun." She smiled up at him.

He touched her face. "Nyota, k'hat'n'dlawa." He whispered.

Down in the ballroom the guests were departing. McCoy was walking out with Janice and Commander Puri when the elevator alarm sounded.

"Remind me never to bet you, Dr. McCoy." Puri said laughing.

"Not where those two are concerned, anyway." He chuckled.

Nyota took Spock's hand and led him down the hall. He placed his hand on the access panel and they entered the suite.

She turned and looked at Spock. His eyes were black.

"Nyota, you are familiar with that song Sulu played?"

"Yes, I played it often at the academy when I would think of you. I guess I must have driven the rest of the residents, nuts. I thought of you often." She said, softly.

"The song reflects my…feelings for you, Nyota." He drew closer.

"You were there for me when you thought I had nothing to give you but my heart. You have been my greatest defender."

He recalled her recent exchange with T'Pring which he felt through their bond. Nyota made sure that T'Pring realized her mistake and she would never allow her to forget it

"It was the same for me too, Spock. You didn't try to take advantage of me. You were willing to be my friend."

"It took hours of meditation, Nyota." He fought back a smile.

There was wine on the table with glasses. Spock sanitized his hands and pulled fruit juices, fresh fruit and cheese from the chiller. A box of Delavian chocolates also sat on the table. It was a gift from the Tellarite Ambassador Gral.

"I thought you might be hungry" He said.

Nyota could see in Spock's eyes that he hungered for her.

They sat and talked about the evening. Nyota leaned against Spock's chest.

He was caressing her skin. It was only a matter of minutes before he would take her. He kissed her forehead and then her neck.

"Spock, I think we should visit earth at least once a year or even twice."

"Why?" He nuzzled her neck.

"It would be nice for the children to learn more about Terran culture and to meet their family. Both you and I have family here."

Spock sat back and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean my father."

She laughed and picked up the box of chocolates.

"These are beautiful." She opened the box and bit one.

"Oh, they are delicious. We will have to send a thank you to the Tellarite Ambassador Gral."

She stood up with her back facing Spock. He observed the curve of her behind.

"Would you unzip my dress, a'dun?"

He stood up and slowly unzipped her gown. He slowly slipped it off and he kissed her shoulder. Nyota placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. He pulled her closer. His tongue probed her mouth. He could taste the sweetness of the chocolate. She pulled away.

"I am going to take a bath." She winked at him.

Moments later, Nyota climbed into the tub. Spock came into the bathroom and stood before her naked.

"You have a beautiful mouth, Nyota." His words were slurred. He splashed as he stepped into the tub. Water splashed all over the floor.

"Spock, what happened? You are drunk. Did you drink the wine?"

He shook his head in response.

Nyota let the water out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her body and ran to her personal comm. She called Sarek. She could hear her mother giggling in the background.

"Sarek, Spock is intoxicated."

"Did he eat the chocolates?" Sarek replied.

"How did you know?"

"We have a box as well, ko-fu." He snorted.

"Hold on." Nyota said.

Sarek watched her as she ran to the bath wrapped in a towel. He chuckled.

Spock was still in the tub. Thankfully, the water was almost gone.

"Spock, did you eat the chocolates?"

He held up three fingers. She ran back to the comm.

"He ate three!"

"Two is usually my limit. Chocolate can be very intoxicating for Vulcans." Sarek suppressed a smile.

"Give him some water and some food and he should recover within the hour." The screen went black.

Sarek lay back against the pillow and said, "One more, M''Umbha."

She reached into the box and grabbed a chocolate and held it up to his mouth. He bit it and then he pulled her into his arms.

Nyota went back to Spock. He was still in the tub. She put her hands on her hips and decided it would be better to allow him to sober up than to try to get a 122 kilogram Vulcan out of the tub. She brought a pitcher of water and a glass on a tray with the bowl of fruit. She gave him the water and coaxed him to eat. Soon he began to regain his faculties.

He pulled her into the tub and turned on the water and the jets. He nuzzled her neck. He was getting aroused again. Nyota was fine with that as long as he was sober again. He washed Nyota's body and she washed his. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

122 kilogram (270 lb.)

"Thank you Nyota. I was not aware of the effects of chocolate on my metabolism. I shall show restraint next time."

"You are always here for me. I love you, Nyota."

Nyota looked at Spock. He sounded so human. She had noticed many differences since he had begun taking the serotonin enzyme

Spock stood up and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped a towel around her and then he wrapped another around his waist. He stepped out and then helped her out. She walked to the bedroom a beautiful negligée and a peignoir lay on the bed. Spock had purchased them for the occasion. Nyota slipped into the negligée. Silk pajamas lay there for him, but he ignored them. He stood there and looked at his mate.

"You looked lovely tonight Nyota. He paused. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked.

"You are a mate worthy of being a queen. At the risk of sounding human, I felt a sensation of pride tonight. I did not try to suppress it. I enjoyed it."

Nyota smiled.

_He was becoming more human._ She thought to herself.

"I was exceedingly aroused when you danced for me. You are quite desirable."

She was a bit embarrassed. She felt that she had gotten carried away had danced a bit too suggestively for him. He pulled her to the bed and kissed her gently.

"There are no words that convey how deeply I feel for you Nyota." He said. "Please allow me to show you."

She nodded and he pulled her into his arms he began to kiss her and caress her body.

There was a knock on the door.

Spock was obviously annoyed. He stood up and pulled his mediation pants and a robe from the wardrobe. He pulled on the pants, but he did not fasten the robe. The muscles of his chest glistened. He turned up the lights and opened the door.

Nyota sensed danger but she experienced no dizziness this time. She reached for Spock's personal comm and she pushed the button with the Vulcan symbol.

There were two Tellarites at the door. They looked surprised to see Spock so composed. They nodded.

"May I be of assistance?" Spock asked.

Nyota was relieved when she heard the elevator open and close. Eight guards came down the hall. The guards made their way to their door and posted on either side.

"The Tellarite Ambassador Gral wishes to convey his appreciation." They said looking back and forth at the guards.

Spock looked at the guards and then looked back toward the bedroom.

_Nyota sensed danger._ He thought.

He acknowledged the Tellarites and shut the door.

Nyota wrapped her towel around her shoulders and pressed the button for Primus. His face filled the screen.

"Primus, please have the Vulcan guard secure the quarters for T'Pau and the children as well as Sarek."

"Yes, Ko-te'kru."

_I must protect her._ He thought, but his body was pulled in another direction.

The guard made their way to Sarek and the children's suite.

Nyota returned to the sitting room and sat on the sofa.

"Spock if you hadn't sobered up…" Nyota said.

She was frightened. She had no doubt that she would not have been able to fight off both men. She looked at the box of chocolates with disgust. She stood up and threw the chocolates in the trash. They had been fooled by what appeared to be a gesture of kindness.

Nyota was also grateful; since her training with T'Pau, her sense of impending danger was even more fine-tuned and she no longer had the fainting spells. She would take the time during their vacation to train Spock and the children.

Spock sat on the sofa and placed his hand on his forehead. He sighed. He should have not allowed the out-worlders to attend the private party. The dress, the dancing it was too much of a display of human sensuality. This was common place on earth, but quite foreign to out-worlders. He was concerned about his lack of focus and miscalculations since he had been taking the serotonin enzyme. His concentration was impaired, he needed more sleep and he had less energy.

Nyota snuggled up to Spock. He did not sleep that night. It was clear to him that he had made an enemy of the Tellarites. He would have to be vigilant, they wanted Nyota and more than likely, M'Umbha as well. If Nyota had not helped him to clear his head, she would have been the one to open the door. He would have been passed out in the tub.

He leaned over and kissed Nyota on the forehead. He spent the next two hours calculating the threats to his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Spock, Sarek, McCoy and Primus met. Sarek had not detected any threat or intrusion in the previous night.

"Spock, here is the thing. You have been on the defensive. You have to take a offensive stance. These people have been after your family for three years. They have destroyed Alhamisi. Who knows what he went through on that prison planet? They came after M'Umbha and now they have come into your embassy and they tried to take your wife."

He paused.

"I know Nyota doesn't like this, but you have to fight fire with fire."

"Agreed, Doctor." Primus spoke up. "I have twenty-two androids ready. They are on the Fosh-tor."

"Sarek chimed in. "My intelligence network indicates that Ambassador Gral and his aide Naarg ae in league with the Orion Syndicate. There is a rumor that he is the half-brother of Ska'laar."

_The Orion Syndicate. _Spock mused to himself.

Spock felt a sensation he had never felt before, fear. There were more members of the Orion Syndicates, than Vulcans in the galaxy. They were a powerful criminals involved in piracy and slave-trading. The women captured by the Orions were sold into sexual slavery and they wanted his wife.

"Gral has been seen meeting with _Haraad_-Sar, the Orion trader. Sareck said.

There was a knock at the door. Spock opened it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I need to help. I caused all of this." Nyota said, T'Pau was with her

"What do you mean you caused this?" McCoy asked.

"I never should have been on the Fosh-tor. Bones, and that dress last night was far too sexy for out-worlders." She sighed.

"It is done." T'Pau. "You are a human and you are on earth. It is no matter now."

T'Pau turned to all of them. "Sit now."

They sat down and listen.

"Nyota is prescient." This she has acquired through Spock. "

She stood up. "We will begin with Nyota. She will train you in the way of Fa-wak, the way of the future."

"Surak possesses gifts in the Vesht, the way of the past. He must learn how to use this to your advantage.

"You all have abilities that will prove useful in defeating your enemies." T'Pau said.

"We will use the kash-nohv to share these abilities in order to defeat those who threaten our clan."

Spock looked around the room. McCoy was still there. He looked at him.

"The human doctor may stay. He may be needed." T'Pau said.

"We will need a place for the kae'k'akkayam." She turned to McCoy. " Our training."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sulu had just showered and had breakfast. He could not get Nyota out of his mind. He was kicking himself for letting her get away. He knew she was meeting Spock in Sausalito, when they were at the academy. He had seen her go to the transport the first time she had gone to meet him. When she and Spock cooled off, he made a play for her, but she was just too serious. He was just a kid. She left the Enterprise and now had seven kids. She was married to the So-te'kru of New Vulcan. He had made her his queen. What could he offer her, now?

Sulu heard a knock on the door. He opened it. Spock was standing there. Sulu backed up. This was his worst nightmare. He was a black belt in Karate, but he couldn't match Spock's strength.

"Sulu, there is something I need from you." Spock said.

"Sure thing, Captain Spock. What is it?"

"I need a safe place for Nyota and my family. Nyota is in danger."

Sulu scratched his head. He was out of the fire and into the frying pan. Spock was a loyal friend and he couldn't refuse him.

Spock contacted M'Umba. She and T'Pau would take the children to Seattle. Nyota and Sarek would go as soon as she completed the Fa-wak training. Primus would transport them using the Fosh'tor transporter. It was safer than an air transport. Sarek would join them later. Primus would also transport four androids and four Vulcan guard to Sulu's home. They were a small group. Spock would need someone to replace Sarek.

Spock sat in M'Umbha's tea shop. He waited for the two men who would help him reverse to events that transpired on the Fosh-tor when they rescued Alhamisi. Spock considered the fact that Alhamisi had not been worth the time or effort they had spent rescuing him. Just the same, Siddiq would still have been a threat to M'Umbha.

The only upside of this situation was the fact that M'Umbha had finally given up on Alhamisi and she had bonded to Sarek. Spock smiled at the thought of the two together. M'Umbha was far more assertive than Amanda had been. She kept Sarek in his place and he could not get enough of her.

The smile on Spock's face quickly faded as he was reminded of the events of the night before. It seemed that every time he and Nyota tried to celebrate their achievements, someone would get in the way.

Spock slammed his hand on the table. The patrons in the tea room looked over at the private alcove that he reserved for himself and his guests. It was the only say he had in the business as the silent investor. He wanted a place other than his home where they could socialize. This spot guaranteed security in a pleasant informal setting.

Spock knew that If he were not successful, he would have only two choices, eliminate his enemies which Nyota would never accept or to use his Katra to change the past, which would mean that his four youngest sons would most likely no longer exist.

The two men entered, Stel had blackmailed Sarek and Abit Suleyman had tried to kidnap M'Umbha to save his daughter. Spock had placed suggestions in the minds of both men. They, like Primus were his and they would do what was necessary to protect Spock and his family.

"There are men who seek to harm my family." He opened a dossier.

He had given one to Primus as well. He made it clear that if they did not succeed he would have to make a more drastic choice regarding their futures.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nyota sat on the deck with Sulu. She had completed the Fa-wat training with Spock, Surak and Primus. She could fell Spock's presence on the edge of her mind. He was guarded still when it came to Primus. All three men were skilled in the kash'nov, Spock had temporal capabilities that far exceeded hers. Of the three men, Sarek was the weakest. He rarely used his meld abilities and struggled with process. Primus had the benefit of Spock's primary DNA and his RED DNA. He was much more capable in sensing danger.

Nyota relished the opportunity to hang out at Sulu's place and relax. Her life seemed to be an endless sequence of tribulations. She missed the simplicity of her life at the academy.

She sat in her shorts and halter top in a sun chair on Sulu's deck. She had been reading a Padd, but closed her eyes to enjoy the earth's sun. Sulu was sitting on the deck as well. He spent much of his time staring at her body. Nyota's breasts were much larger because of the children and they spilled out of the halter. Her legs were much toner, no doubt from the daily Suss Manha workouts that she completed with Spock. He longed to reach out to touch her skin.

He licked his lips. The sun was hot and a bead of sweat was trickling down her left breast. He wanted to just reach out and wipe it off. He was tempted to reach forward when she opened her eyes and smile at him. Sulu leaned forward waiting for his wayward body part to relax.

"Nyota, do you remember that time I saw you on the transport to Sausalito when I went to that wine festival?"

"Yeah, I went to the Sausalito Spanish Historic Library."

"I saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you leave the first time. I had a feeling you were meeting someone. I followed you the second time and pretended to be going to a wine festival."

She placed her hand over her mouth.

"We never…"

"I know. Remember, I dated you too. No one was getting any action from you without a ring."

She chuckled and looked at her coronation ring.

"That must be ten carats." Sulu said. He peeked and her cleavage again.

"The center stone is ten carats. I think there are 3 carats in the smaller stones."

He nodded.

"You and Spock are perfect for each other."

"I would watch you on campus when he was reading love poems to you. That was not exactly my style." He chuckled.

"Sulu, what were you some kind of stalker?" She laughed.

"No, I just paid attention in Vulcan Language class. I learned some high Vulcan. I knew he wasn't dictating to you." He said.

"I wonder if anyone else knew."

"Nyota, everyone knew about you two." He laughed again. "How many accidental meetings can you have in five months? You guys met almost every day."

"No, only two or three times a week."

"That's more than enough." He snickered.

"It was kinda sweet and everyone could tell that you were really in love with one another. Even when we worked on the research project, I could tell he was in love with you. He tried so hard not to show it. I felt sorry for the guy. He would sneak a peek at you constantly."

Nyota sighed. Her life was so easy then. She wondered what her life would have been life if she and Sulu would have gotten together. He was intelligent like Spock but much more of a free spirit.

Sulu stood up and walked to the edge of the deck. He had a fabulous view of the lake.

"Still."

"Still, what?"

"I had a crush on you too, but I knew I couldn't compete with the commander. He was a Starship officer and academy instructor with more Phds than I had shoes." Sulu's face flushed. He stared into her eyes.

Nyota mused as she looked into Sulu's eyes. Her life would have been so much easier with Sulu. They would be on the Enterprise together and they would be traveling through space. It was her dream. She never had a chance to live it.

Spock was on the Fosh-tor, preparing was his offensive plot to take on the Orions. He sensed Nyota's discontentment through their bond. He had made a grave mistake forcing the pregnancy and the surrogacy on her and no matter what he did the situation just seemed to get worse. Even with his help, Nyota was overwhelmed with motherhood. It was too much, too soon.

Nyota stood up. "My children will be hungry soon, I had better prepare lunch."

She went into the kitchen and sanitized her hand. Sulu followed her.

"Sulu, I have to run upstairs, I will be right back."

She buzzed McCoy on his personal Padd.

"Bones, you have to get here fast."

A few seconds later Bones materialized in front of her.

"We aim to please, doll."

She rolled her eyes.

"There is something wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Sulu just told me he had a crush on me."

"Sulu?!"  
>"Shhhhh.. It is not just him, it is everyone. I mean men. Spock is always remarking that Vulcan men are in love with me. Well, it is true, Stonn made a pass the other day, and Primus well, yuck, you know about him. Even Sarek attacked me."<p>

She continued.

"I had better get back downstairs. Can you come back with a tricorder and check him out?"

"Yea. Give me a few minutes." McCoy flipped his personal comm.

Great…and Bones.

He looked back at her.

"Use the front door." She smiled.

He chuckled and beamed out

Nyota went to the kitchen and finished preparing lunch. When the children woke from their naps she fed them. Sulu sat there watching her. The bell rang and Nyota went to the door. It was Bones.

"Hey! What a surprise!" She feigned astonishment.

"Bones, I didn't hear you drive up." Sulu said.

"Sit down Sulu." McCoy ordered.

He took a sample of Sulu's blood and scanned it. He took a sample of Nyota's blood and then he ran a tricorder over her body."

"Nyota, you are right. It appears that you are emitting pheromones that are extremely elevated."

"You mean like Gaila?"

"Yes, except yours are being amplified by Spock's DNA and that is why the Vulcans are reacting. There appears to be another factor involved though. When you were here with Sarek, he had no reaction when you returned to New Vulcan he succumbed to Pon Farr. So there has to be another environmental factor on New Vulcan beside the pheromones and the serotonin levels."

She sighed.

"Back at the academy, when Gaila would get a pheromone build up, I would get headaches."

"Wait, did this happen more than once?"

"Sure, I lived with her for three years. It happened about once a month."

"You might have pheromone toxicity cause by Gaila. You were living with Gaila just a couple of weeks before you and Spock bonded."

"Wait, what is going on?" Sulu said shaking his head.

Nyota and McCoy ignored him. Sulu went back to the kitchen.

"Can you fix this?" Things are getting out of control. The only guys who haven't hit on me are you and Pavel. "

"Well, I wanna keep my family jewels." McCoy joked, but he wasn't kidding.

McCoy called the Fosh-tor. "I will be right back…energize"

Nyota went into the kitchen. Sulu was doing the dishes.

"Oh, Hikaru, I was going to do that. You are so kind."

Bones re-materialized. He walked over to Sulu with a Hypo and injected him.

"Better sit down fella. You are going to feel dizzy for a while."

"Nyota, have you been taking your birth control?"

"Yes, Oh no, what is it?"

"I just want to take a test to make sure. I don't want to inject you if you have a chance of being pregnant. It will have the opposite effect and amplify your attraction."

Nyota rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Bones" She hugged him.

Spock materialized in Sulu's living room. He stepped back and raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa Spock, I was just helping Nyota get her pheromones under control. She was driving Sulu here crazy."

He injected Spock with the hypo. This should work immediately.

"No sir, Captain Spock. I am fine. I do not find your wife attractive at all." Sulu said.

McCoy and Nyota laughed.

"Thanks a lot, Hikaru." Nyota said.

Spock walked over and hugged Nyota and kissed her passionately.

"K'diwa, are you well?"

She nodded.

"I thought you said this hypo would work quickly?" Sulu said motioning to Spock and Nyota.

"Oh, that is not because of the pheromones. That is plain old fashion Vulcan love." McCoy snickered.

"I am glad this fella still finds me desirable." She smiled.

Spock kissed her neck and rubbed her backside. "Always, K'diwa."

"A-hem." McCoy cleared his throat.

"Nyota, Len has explained the situation to me. It is a logical conclusion."

He turned to McCoy. "You have resolved the issue?"

McCoy looked at Sulu. "We'll see. How do you feel Sulu?"

"I am fine."

"I mean about Nyota?" He scowled.

He shrugged and shook his head. "Nyota?"

He looked at Spock. "Captain Spock, I haven't touched her." He said.

McCoy was satisfied.

"Len, do you have the pheromone samples?" Spock said.

"Yes. Spock, I took three."

"Nyota. I must leave." He handed her a phase case.

"There is no safe room here. I will have the guards and the an-guards station inside and outside the house. If anyone breaks in, contact me immediately."

Spock gave Nyota one more passionate kiss. When he released her, Nyota was light-headed. She leaned against his chest.

McCoy was sure that Nyota had learned a great deal from Spock, especially after the book that he had given Spock in Valdosta. Even without the pheromones, she was still very sexy.

Spock handed Nyota personal comm badge. She turned and attached it to the inside of her bra.

Spock beamed his children, M'Umbha and T'Pau backed to his house in San Francisco. He then beamed back to the ship with McCoy.

Nyota and Sulu waited.

M'Umba and T'Pau quickly took the children to the safe room. Spock had installed dampening fields that would prevent them from being transported out. They waited for the Tellarites to storm Sulu's home. They did not count of the Orion ship transporting Nyota aboard Haraad Sar's ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nyota was shocked when she felt herself being transported. She barely had time to activate the personal comm. Spock was alerted immediately. They had to determine her actual location. She was on earth and then she was not.

As soon as she rematerialized on the Orion ship, she was knocked to the floor.

_Orions! _She screamed to Spock through her bond.

"She is bonded to a Vulcan, block her."

A big Orion snatched her up and a neuro-suppressor was attached to her neck.

Haraad Sar stood before her. He was massive and foul smelling which was often the case with Orion males.

"I should be able to retire after selling this one." He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer and smelled her. "Ambassador Gral wanted to train you himself, but have not the time. Your buyer will have the pleasure."

Nyota looked down and was silent. She would do nothing to excite of anger the Orion slave trader.

"She is docile indeed. No doubt she has been trained to be so by her Vulcan master, the So-te'kru."

"Has he trained you?" Haraad Sar lifted her chin.

"He has." Nyota replied.

"Take her to the cell and see that she is alone. She is worth a lot more unsullied."

He watched as Nyota was led away. Haraad Sar had been monitor the transport signature of the Fosh'tor for several days. He had triangulated Nyota's location by monitoring Spock's Vulcan signature. There were less than 150 Vulcans on earth, even fewer in Washington. Spock had led him straight to Nyota.

It was another miscalculation on Spock's part.


End file.
